Two Months After, One Month Later, and One Hour Earlier
by oxHeatherRizxo
Summary: Two months after Nick and Jess break up, one month later they start dating other people, and one hour earlier they are in the car going back home from the movie theater.


"Please, I won't be stupid this time we'll make it work. Please just open your eyes, I can't go on living without you and to not have a future with you, marrying you, kids. It would be the hugest tragedy there could ever be, that the world could ever have. Baby please. Jessica Day, I love you."

* * *

Two months earlier Nick and Jess had broken up, one month earlier they started to date other people, and one hour earlier Jess and Nick were fighting in the car over their latest flings.

"So..." Nick started.

"So..." Jess repeated.

"I'm glad we can just hang out and see movies together like old times. No pressure." That was a lie, of course there was pressure! This was the only time they'd really gotten out of the apartment alone together since their breakup.

"Yeah me too. It's nice just being alone and not being annoyed with the guys." Yet still being annoyed with sexual tension.

"Yeah, I know what you mean...uh Jess?" This was it, his gateway back into her life.

"Yeah?" He seemed kind of nervous, exactly the way Jess feels.

"Well I've been meaning to ask you something, don't take this weird. It's just, are you happy? I remember days where there would be non-stop singing coming from you and maybe it's just me but I feel like you would laugh and smile a bit more too."

"Oh...well, I have been seeing this new guy recently." Nick could start to feel his blood boil when she talked about him, and now that they were alone he knew this would definitely lead into a fight.

"Okay, and he doesn't make you happy?" Even though this isn't what he'd hoped they'd be talking about he was still curious and concerned.

"No, no he's really nice but obviously you know me I love to smile, laugh, dance around and be a little crazy. This guy is really sweet I just don't know how to say 'oh you're boring I don't wanna see each other anymore.'"

"Why not? You were able to break up with me and I think we were a bit more serious." Nick wanted to stop himself but he couldn't hold back his feelings when he was mad, ever and it was Jess he was talking to.

"You know I was just thinking about why we don't do this anymore, just hanging out us two. It's because we always fight!" And now Jess was starting to get angry too, perfect.

"Hey I'm not turning this into a fight." Yet he so was, he always had to get a rise out of her. He didn't know why he had to, he just couldn't control it.

"Really that comment just now about us wasn't you trying to pick a fight?" Yeah she was pissed and stubborn, there is no way in hell she was going to drop this either.

"No it wasn't. I'm just a little confused on why it's so hard for you to break up with this guy and not me?" Look what he did, he's starting to hurt himself in this conversation.

"You don't think it was hard to break up with you? You don't think that I'm just getting back on my feet now? Because it was and I am! I don't know how you haven't realized that I was so heartbroken and I still am, maybe you're just too busy having sex with everything that walks to notice." Ouch, that definitely felt like a punch in the gut.

"Are you freakin kidding me? You're the one whose dating this guy! I'm still heartbroken and I have been every second of everyday!" They were getting into dangerous territory and it was becoming hard for Nick to concentrate on the road with all the rain that had started to pour out of nowhere.

Nick started to see tears glassing over her eyes and decided to stop his rant.

"I never slept with him." Jess said as she hushed her voice and wiped the tear that escaped from her eye.

"Well if were discussing our sex life with each other than you should know that I haven't slept with anybody in the past two months either." He mumbled, not sure if they should really be having this conversation.

"Really? Doesn't look that way when you're flirting with every girl at the bar." Jess was just as hurt as Nick from talking about all of this.

"That's part of my job! They need someone to talk to and I'm the one to listen, I'm not giving them my number and begging them to sleep with me!" Just as he said that lightning striked, thunder roared, and all the street lights went out.

"I doubt that, you're a guy who is at a bar with tons of drunk women every night what's holding you back?" Thunder kept on roaring only making their yelling and screaming get louder.

"You really wanna know? You really can't guess?" Nick was so done with driving at this point, he decided to pull over on the side of the road.

"No, I can't! What Nick? What could be so completely obvious that I should know?"

"I LOVE YOU! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, AND MAYBE YOU'VE MOVED ON BUT I HAVEN'T! JESS I SAW US WITH SUCH AN AMAZING FUTURE, AND I DON'T THINK I'LL EVER BE ABLE TO ACCEPT THE FACT THAT IT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN NOW!" Right then was the moment that could completely change Nick Miller's life forever, would Jess still be breathing by the end of the night?

* * *

A drunk driver had came out of nowhere and hit the back of the car, Jess went flying through the window while Nick only suffered a minor concussion from hitting his head on the side of the car and getting a bit of whiplash, leaving them both passed out on the side of the road at eight p.m.

Nick had woken up in the ambulance truck around nine, asking for Jess. They said her injuries were way worse than his and she'd need surgery, but he could see her as soon as she got out.

While entering the hospital he got to his feet ran to Jess who was on a gurney, "No baby please." Nick was trying to say through his tears. "Please, I won't be stupid this time we'll make it work. Please just open your eyes, I can't go on living without you and to not have a future with you, marrying you, kids. It would be the hugest tragedy there could ever be, that the world could ever have. Baby please. Jessica Day, I love you."

"Sir we still have to check you out a bit and have you fill out some papers, you're going to have get back on the gurney." One of the medics was saying. Nick had to obey they were pulling Jess away to an operating room, the only thing he could do now was wait.

They had a couch set up for him in the room Jess would be placed in after her surgery. They checked in on him around eleven saying that her surgery was going well and they think they'll finish soon. It was now twelve, and they were bringing Jess into the room.

"So...?"

"She's fine but she'll need a lot of rest. Her head and ankle will hurt for a little while but she'll be taking the same medication as you for the concussion and her cast should come off in about six weeks. She might not wake up for a few more hours and we'll be checking up on her but it would be really helpful if you could just click that button," the doctor pointed to a green, light up button on her bed and said "when she wakes up."

"Sounds simple enough." Nick nodded along.

"Yeah that part is really easy, it's the waiting that's hard." The doctor winked to him and headed out of the room.

The doctor was right, because Nick was not going to sleep tonight without her waking up and now it was creeping up on five a.m. Nick had crawled on her bed and started to spoon her, she just felt so cold.

Jess started to shift a bit, rolling over to face Nick and began to mumble something. "Jess!" Nick shouted with excitement.

"Shh, car accident remember?" Her head hurt so much.

"Of course, I'm just surprised you do." He had a bit of a headache too and he needed sleep.

"Well yeah I couldn't miss your speech about how much you love me and how we'll make it work this time around." Jess had heard everything and she tried to open her eyes for him when he asked her to but the second after she was pulled away she fell into a deep sleep.

"Oh you heard that." Nick scratched the back of his head a bit embarrassed, but he'd never take it back.

"Yeah I can't believe it takes almost dying for you to tell me all that." He could hear the sleepiness in her voice.

"Hey, I said that back in the car before I almost had a heart attack imaging life without the girl I love." He whispered into her ear laying his chin in top of her head, closing his eyes and rubbing her back.

"Yeah, imagine how I feel." She was so sore, everywhere.

"How do you feel?" He clicked the nurse button, just remembering to do that.

"About us or about the accident?" She looked up at him.

"I don't know. Either, both?" He was starting to mumble a bit in his sleepy state.

"Well I feel pissed that we weren't even on the road and we still managed to get hit, I literally hate drunk drivers so much and as for us I think that everything you said sounds perfect to me. A future, marriage, kids, obviously not right now but eventually." She let out a huff, talking becoming increasingly harder. She moved herself closer to Nick so every part of them was touching

"I was hoping you'd say that." They both leaned into each other until their lips touched and had the passionate kiss they each had been aching for, these past two months.

The nurse came in to see them kissing and coughed.

Nick looked up to see her standing in the doorway, "Oh sorry."

"It's fine, I just need to make sure she's responsive and then you both need to catch some serious sleep, trust me when you wake up tomorrow it will feel like the worst hangover off your life." Obviously the nurse had not been there two months ago because Nick and Jess would both agree that was the their worst hangover ever.


End file.
